Two Semes and One Uke
by Bebemonkey
Summary: Young 20 years old Sonic Is now in to Gay Guys Life style but like a Getto Type.   Like a Seme Boy In to . Is now On his way into the World! When he Goes to a Apartment, when there he Meets a Old Rivial/Friend and a Old Crush and still is! Which is the
1. The Moving

*The Two Semes and One Uke: Chapter1: "The Moving"

I was Packing for me to move out my Parents House. I Grab everything and told everyone of my Buds that I was moving. But for me I was happy. From after I was upside from my Damn Ex. Yeah..I had a Fucking Ex! I hate him. He was Craving for my Sexy 'Feet' I was pretty freak out when I saw my Uke partner was taking my Shoe. I remember it like yesterday. Well...It was yesterday. Yep I remember if from yesterday. We was just making out with my Ex. Like it was nothing.

Flashback

I was Kiss him all over and plus we was Naked too. I was waiting for 16 mouths for this Shit! I was like 'Oh hell yea! I'm gonna beat the living shit out of him like I never met him be for! ' I thought. He Looked at me. And you won't believe who is was... The Chris Kid from Earth. Yeah we was dating and him and I was like hitting on each other. So me and him was in heat 'And yes He maybe human but he was heat.' and now back to what I was Saying. He Rub on to me and I rub his White ass. Oh Yeah..I was about to get screwed by some sexy ass boy I ever met and been waiting for him my whole time sense I was one Earth.

"Sonic,...Baby?" He purred and blush to me. I smirk. "yes?" "Well I want to do this to you a long time. I mean Sense I met you on earth, But now were together,.." He Giggled. "come on, Bring it on." I tease I pull my Cock out and begin to stroke it very well. Until it got hard just for him. Chris Watch my hand and lick his lips. I Smirk and rub the top of my Cock. He was still Watching. "Are you ready for my Bad boy Moves" I said to him with a Bad ass voice. Chris just Blush to me.

He crawl to me. And I though I was gonna get a BJ but NO! I got a Toejob instead! I had got a Fucking TOEJOB! I mean like WTF? I wanted to kick his ass. But no, hey no Offense to you people out there. But I know Some whites might kick my ass from beating on him. Shit I don't give a fuck about him, but I know my Toe was about to cut this crazy ass fool up! after he suck on it. He was about to do the Gross thing ever! About to let my Toe fuck him! I was pretty Sick. So I Took my Toe back. And had a disgute look to him. I was like 'Ewww,..you nasty Bastard! ' I thought in my head.

"Sonic? What are you doing?" Chris whined to me. I looked to him, looked down. "I was gonna...to..Um..." I act like I was late for something Shit I made up. "Ah Damn...Im late for my Job interview...yep. Im late man." I fake scratch on my head. He looked at me like I was Crazy. "But you never tell me about your Job Interview?" he ask me. I pull my Pants up and put my socks and my other things. It took me a minute to think of a New excuse to him.

When I got the right Idea it was the Lamest excuse, but hot Damn! It work didn't it?. I looked at him with a Sneaky look to Chris. "Well I guess I forgot, and I got to move but Please Don't you ever come and find me ok Chris?" I told him. He nodded and blush. "Well when will I ever meet you again Sonic?" He ask. "It depends on that my New Boss or some call boss said to me.." "Ok Sonic, But you know that these bosses can act crazy these days." "True,..Well I be on my way" I wave him bye. He waved bye to me as well. "Bye Sonic" he said cheerfully. I Close the Door slowly with a Smile.

After I close it. I got the hell from over there. 'This Nigga is Nasty like that! Ewww! Oh god! I think my toe just had a Infection! Did he ever brush his teeth?' I ask my self. I Shiver and Jump in my Car and drove home.

End of Flashback

See? Got the Picture now that's one reason I left. Yeah that Sick ass mother Fucker. And Im still going to the Toe Doctor and he keep on saying that I don't have a toe infection. But I think I do because my damn toe shouldn't be hurting like this!

So I put my Shoes on and walk to the living room of my Mom and Dad's Millionaire houses well...some shit they got. I Put each of my bags down to see what I miss or I forgot. But I had everything in cover. Until I saw my Nephew. He ran to me. "Uncle Sonic!" he yell to me in a Child way of playing. I look back to him. "yeah? What's the matter" I Chuckled to him. He lift his arms up like a sign to pick him up. I smile to him and pick him up.

Manic peak around the corner. He giggle to his son. "Trek, it's a bathietime!" Manic said to his son. Trek looked at me and giggle. I had to laugh a little due from his little face that looked like my brother-in-law Scourge. But to tell you he's a cool guy, but he's too cool with things around the house. Trek giggle again. Manic walk to me and Grab Trek with a gently pull. Manic is like my younger brother/sister But ever sense Sonia left, he's like the only family that offer me to stay with them and mom and dad. Well the reason why she don't want me near her she said I was too getto to be in her house with her Son, and Daugther. But hey I don't act like that in front of kids. Other Than my buddy Neshia2, that Nigga right thar is Straight up Crazy. I mean he's like a cool guy. But Talk shit to him or his brothers well then your askin for it, that brother will put you out in 6 fucking Ft man! I mean I know the Wolf! well...He's half wolf. Well you know him I can't explain that Crazy ass mother fucker.

Yeah that's Sonia's problem about me. Hey her kids are getto than me! But I can't complain.

I walk out the house to my car. I place my things in there. Scourge, Manic, My mom, and my Pops was standing in front of the door. Watching me. Waiting on a Responds from me. I turn to them and Smile. "Im about to head out." I said. My mom and my little brother Manic turn to me and ran to me for a hug. I Hugged them lightly. I broke away from the hug. Manic and My mom step back from me a little with tears in their eyes. I walk pass them but not in a rude way, but I walked over to my Dad and to Scourge. I did a Thumbs up. "I meet you two again?"

Both of them looked at each other than to me. The did the Same Thumbs up back at me. "Listen kid, Good luck out there in the world." They both Smile to Me. I smile back.

When I heard little foot steps. It's was My Nephew jumping to that show. 'Yo Gabba gabba.'

Scourge Pause the tape and told him to come here to tell me good bye. Trek ran to the front door and confronted me. "Bye Uncle Sonic!" he Smile to me. I smile back. "See ya later kiddo, I might be back"

Trek wag his tail.

"Really?"

"Yeah Kid, Uncle Sonic will be back sooner then you think"

"Wow, I be waiting Uncle sonic"

"I know you will kiddo...I know you will"

I patted his head and smile to him.

So I left the house. I Wave my farewells ,with tears full in my eyes. They Wave Bye to me also.

About 23 minutes later. I made it to the place. "Ok I made it and where the hell is my New room mates" I scratch my head, while looking confuse a little. I saw the door. "Oh." I felt Embarrass about not knocking on the door. I walk up to the door and the door open.

When I saw...Him!

Shadow! My old rival but now friends. Shadow was in a cute sleeping gown. With little puppy dogs on the, and with his PJ's Shorts with them. I could tell that he had just woke up. He rub his cute sleepy eyes.

He notice me when I said that nickname, he liked to be called.

"Hey Shadz" I said cheerfully.

Shadow stop rubbing his eyes and Look upon to me. "what you call me?" I smile and repeated it again with tease. I saw that Smile on his cute face. "OMG SONIC! " Shadow Glomps upon to me. I Blush and hugged him back.

"Shadow, whatca you be up to?"

"nothing, but I was suppose to have new roommates today"

"Wow! Really? but hey Im going to the room...wait! Im your new Roomie!"

Shadow smile and blushes a little. "really?" Said said it with excitement in his voice. I Chuckled to Shadow. Shadow hugged me again.

But his time I had some Naughty Daydreams. I might go...to the Daydreams but.. You know What Sense you guys are like my Societies I tell you.

Daydream

Shadow was in a Tanktop where his fur chest was showing a litte. "Sonikku..." Shadow was breathing heavily. "Shadowkku..." I Blushes while I was laying on the bed while I was chain up. Shadow looked to me and rub the seat of my Pants. I knew my cock was standing with Shadow's soft touch. "Sonic...I want to,...to Please you.." Shadow Was rubbing.

End of Daydream

but When I was about to finish the Daydream, someone Bust through the door. A Brown wolf walk in with a Mark like shadow's eyes and he had a bang, and he had orange eyes. But he had a Black jacket. He was talking loud.

Shadow broke the hug and got up to run to the Other Guest. "OMG! Neshia2" Neshia2 had Kiss shadow's head. Shadow giggled a little.

I was mad. He knew I liked him. I wonder what's he's up to. I wonder about What's my Bud Doing here and why he pick this place to live here?. I begin to Growl.

I know if he doing that I think he's Doing! I'm about to kick his Ass! I notice he looked to me and wink. and was about to speak.

"Hey Sonic,...I'm here for my New Room..." He Smile.


	2. The Dating of Friends

The Two Semes and One Uke: Chapter 2: "Dating of Friends"

It been 3 Week Sense I Discover that my Old bud seems to have discover that I liked Shadz here. (Talking about the Ultimate life-form Dude.) And now I just can't seems to get my head out that subject. Damn that Neshia2! I was feeling like I should Show that wolf a mind of my own. But no. no I'm gonna Play this Crap out! I'm gonna get Shadow on my List of lovers! HAHA! ok.. Back to the Thing.

The next week me and Neshia2 got settle in the Apartment. And it was like a Saturday morning? I think and I was like the first dude up in the place. But I got to say.. Shadow hook this Shitty place in one hell Apartment.

"Man What we got some to eat for today?" I ask with a sleepy tone.

I walk out my room and heard some noise. And my butt though i was the only person up in the place, well I guess I was wrong!

I just pause and look around the place to see who is was. But it was coming through the walls. So I creep to the wall and I heard voices. I was in shock.

It was Shadow and Neshia2. I mean really is enjoying their self like I wasn't up in there listening to the Screams and Cries. Then I thought i heard some Guys next doors Masturbating to them doing it. I was pretty gross out for it too. Yet I was Jealous from Neshia2.

Hell I even heard every Details and I can tell you right now.

"Neshia2..." paned Shadow

"Shadow! ...Keep it going...you getting me to a limited!" Proudly Neshia2 said.

Shadow was moving to the beat of the Urban Music that Neshia2 put on to. But Neshia2 Helped shadow by making the 'Bump' on the Walls as neshia2 Thrust in Shadow deeply and yet powerful thrust. Shadow Rub on to his member and Scream a loud cry for pain and went to the yelp like a Helpless Kitty or Dog or something. Neshia2 grab on to Shadow's leg and pined it down on to the bed while shadow grabbed for the pillow. The faster it got the louder they grew. While you was there you think the earth was shaking due to the powerful Member of Neshia2. But hey the wolf is like 1000 years old on his planet or something like that. Any way... Shadow and Neshia2 Tongue kiss to clam the moment. Shadow pant to each kiss. Shadow sounded cute while panting from the kisses.

When They was Finish they went off to dream land.

That's the end of them.

so yea...

After from hearing them a whole 15 to 17 Mins. I just walk in the Kitchen with my Boxers on.

Walking to the Refrigerator looking for something to eat.

So I Pull out some hot dogs and a Cheap can of Chilly well we was lazy to get hamburger meat and make our own Chilly. That's the reason why we don't buy Hamburger meat and just Buy Cheap ass Chilly instead.

About a hour later from eat and Watching TV.

Still looking at TV.

Someone decides to come out and walk out with his sexy ass. I love this part, and Always will.

Shadow had his cute little bottom just seems cute in his little Purple Basketball Shorts and his yellow tank top.

He walk and walk with a sleepy sex face. lol. He yawn so cutely.

Shadow walks in while I was looking at 'Baby Boy'. I was laughing at the part when Joey Complains about Yvette hits him in his eye and they done it. But you know you have to watch it to under stand it. But all I know Neshia2 act just like him.. or Acts like Sweetpea. you know..

He stood there and Said Quietly to me. ...

"Sonic...?" he called to me with his sleepy eyes.

I turn and try to hide the jealously in my face. "yes Shadow?" I response to him, not in a Nasty way you know.

"Can I ask you something ?"

"yes?"

"Why are you messing up my kitchen? "

I Can Tell Shadow was upset a little. I just had a little sweat drop. Then I jump up to not piss Shadow off.

Shadow walked to the Closet and bend over to Search for the broom and spray to clean my Mess up. I just watch the cute black one with his beauty in anger but yet cute.

"Hey Shadow?" I said to him

"yes?" shadow said with a little upset in his voice.

I knew I'm doing the wrong thing is to let this Small uke in the house or apartment as you can say. I lend on the floor and help Shadow for the search of the items to clean with.

Shadow Watch me help him. Hey had that wonder in his eyes.

I clean and Wash the dishes, just to let Shadow relax just for a little.

2 hours later me and Shadow was talking.

"Sonic?"

"yes Shadow?"

"Um.. I was wondering?,...Did you hear something thing morning? and please tell me the truth.. I won't mind."

I knew what he was heading, he was talking about him and Neshia2 early this morning. I just begin to sweat my brains out. I turn a little to hide my blush burn face.

" WELL Sonic! Tell me I Promise..."

Shadow held on to my hand and I just blush to his Touch. It was like being touch to a baby. My Face begin to light

"Well I did hear some things..."

He just blush a little.

"Oh...Ok..."

When he got up, that started the jealously again.

"Hey you Guys?"

I Turn from Neshia2.

"Hey.."

I mumbles a little.

"Hey baby! "

Shadow Jump on to Neshia2 and kiss his Cheek. "I Love you honey Bun!" he giggled to Neshia2.

Neshia2 just smirk at Shadow. "I know my Little Black Princess would like his Ride this Morning did we?" He Chuckled.

I was pouting by the min they Talk.

"I wuv you" Chuckled Neshia2 as he hugged Shadow. Shadow Hugged back.

"no I wuv you"

he Giggled again.

I sat there and watch them, I just felt left out without someone to like me in the apartment. Until a Idea came in my head. I Knew what I had going next for me.

The date while we were on a Friend Day out.

*At the Park.*

"Neshia2 Look at the Swans! Isn't they Lovely" Cheerful Shadow said.

Neshia2 walked over to Shadow and wrap his brown Coated arms around the Black Beauty.

"My Love it Looks a little in a Beautiful way of you my Dear."

Neshia2 Lick Shadow Neck.

Shadow Giggled to the Lick and the Touch of his Partner.

Me...I just Sat my Blue Depress ass on a Rock looking upset Damn you Neshia2. Take the person I love I though.

But After I though of that, Neshia2 Peer back at me, and Smirk. Plus it looked Evil to it. I Lift my head and I knew this was a Challenge to Fight for the Battle Field of Love. To Win the heart Of Shadow Hedgehog!


	3. Differences of Friends and Couples

*The Two Semes and One Uke: Chapter 3: "Differences of Friends and Couples."

As I looked over to Sonic. I felt a sudden guilt for him, alone without anyone to talk to. It felt something was eating me alive from the inside out. I look over to gain a peak to Neshia2. As he Sexual continue to kiss my neck. Heat rise to the '_Mild Heated' _Stage then to the _'Climate'_. My cheeks grew redder and redder by the second. I didn't even accept the sexual Contact. It was kind of feeling good but I didn't like to let Sonic be alone. Neshia2 was about to kiss my neck, when my hand haul at his lips. Neshia2 froze in position. I stared to the ground in embarrassment, a little spark appear on my cheeks. I felt his blood stop circulating. Neshia2 asked me a Question. "Shadow? What's the matter?" he softly said. I continue to stare down. "It's nothing Neshia2….Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes….Nothing is wrong…Um…Can we stop…."

"Um…Okay. We'll stop. But I'll be back."

Neshia2 smirk and kissed my forehead. "I'll understand. We can try more at the house." Neshia2 smirk at me with a wink. I blush deeply and I couldn't bare to look at his face. He looked me puzzle. I couldn't bare it. Blush still fainting in and out. He walked off to do some…Seme things. I continue to stare at the ground until his footsteps seems to faint off in the park. I did not want to make Sonic upset anymore.

I looked up and began to walk to the lonesome hedgehog, then patted his back. "Sonic?" I said softly. He looked up into my eyes. "Shadow? Did he do anything to you?" said the worried hedgehog. I blush and gigged. "It's fine Sonic... He didn't do anything to me. He just do want a Boyfriend things do to me." A smile had upon my face. "Besides he just left for a walk I guess. I hope so, I mean, I feel coop up with him around me." Sonic smile to me and chuckled. "Okay just asking." Sonic touch my hand with a little smile. I felt his hands. I Liked him to touch me. It makes me hot all over. Just think when me and him got…I _'Ahem' _forget that what I said okay.

Few minutes Later…

Sonic and I walk to have a friendly conversation. We talk about the old days and mostly what we plan to do later in life. But now were just talking about some random thing.

"Oh Remember when Knuckles tried to hit me." Said Sonic.

I giggled. "yeah and he Hit his hand on the solid Pavement wall!"

"I know! It was Classic!"

" yea,…classic." I stammered a little. "S-s-So Sonic. What would you think if we go out for a hang out?"

Sonic looked at me and I stared to the ground like it was my approval to do so. Like those old Samurais movies I was with daddy when I was younger. I blush and breath heavily. Sonic was still staring at me.  
>"me and you? Go out? " said Sonic. My blood boil. Sonic didn't make no expression, yet I still caught his eye.<br>"Y-yes.." I blush.

"What day?" he chuckled.

"Um,...T-tomorrow?...a friend day out."

"Cool, what's the time?" he smile.

I froze for a second. I thought about the time.

"Um…7-

Oh man! Forgot something that was very important. Mine and Neshia2 Date. _Damn! Why?, Why I pick Tomorrow? _ I though. Knowing Neshia2! Neshia2 probably want to have _Intercourse _as usual. Sometimes I hate to have seduce things to me at times. __ It's like I'm just a plain old person.

Sonic waited for the answer. "Shadow? What time is it?" he asks. "I mean if you have something else to do with Neshia2. I can talk to you later." I frown. "Come on Sonic! Neshia2 won't know. Besides, knowing him. He might want to seduce me." I role my eyes. "Well if you say so. I for it for you Shadow. But at the apartment. I'm not getting my ass kick because of You." He teases. "Come on Sonic. Neshia2 won't hit you unless I make him do it." Sonic smirks at me. "Yeah right, I can see him beating the hell out of me Shadow. I can see it." I gigged.

"Whatever Sonic. I don't see it."

"Yes I do."

"No I don't Sonic..."

"Yes, you're going to make him beat me up in the apartment." He teases.

"No, it won't happen."

"Shadow..." he said with charm.

"Sonic..." I look up to Sonic.

"Shadow…" he said

"Sonic." I tease to him.

Before Sonic was about to say something. Someone came back and found me with my '_Friend'_. "Shadow! Hey! Baby! Sonic!" Neshia2 founded us. Yet, my perverted boyfriend founded us. I did not like it. I was having such a great time with Sonic, until he shown up. I sigh to myself. Just for once, why can't he just let me talk to Sonic for at least an hour alone! Once Neshia2 came back to me. My head began to lower and stare to the Ground. "Shadow, Baby? Sonic? Where were you two? I was looking for you guys everywhere," said Neshia2. Sonic looked at Neshia2. "Nothing, were just taking a break you know. From one area. I guess standing in one place is a bad Idea." Sonic smirk to Neshia2. I can feel Neshia2 was going to put his stress on me tonight during **intercourse**. "I do say so myself. _That_ you should at least let him walk around." Flatter Sonic. I chucked at Sonic with my head still down. "Whatever," growled Neshia2. "Shut the Fuck up man!" He turns his head." I see it was my cue to calm Neshia2 so I can above having to have rough sex tonight. (I get rough sex when I'm upset or If Neshia2 it upset. But really it's easy to let Neshia2 to be upset. A word game, challenge, or person. Even an imagination.)

I lift my head up and walk over to Neshia2. "Baby? Calm down. Okay?" I said softly. Neshia2 looked at me. "But, Baby! He said something to me first and! And-

Neshia2 didn't even get the Chance to finish. Sonic cut in. "I was just testing you dude." Sonic said in caution. "Don't take it too hard." Neshia2 seems to take it too bright. "So now you're saying I'm sensitive now?" his growl seems to grow more vicious. I nearly saw foam coming out his mouth. _Uh-oh, Neshia2 take it easy! Take it easy!_ I thought in my head. I don't want to cause a scene like when me and him had that huge argument. I was scared like hell. I nearly had to call my father to help.

Everything went silences. I sigh again. "Okay….is Everyone clam down now?" I ask. Still silences. "Well I guess we can go home now. Don't you think So baby?" I gave a small grin. Hehe was a excuse to let someone talk. Still silences. _Can someone just talk already! _I though. I look at Sonic then to Neshia2. They both nod and walk along the sides of me. Before I know it, there was nothing I can do until we made it all the way to that apartment.


	4. Things can lead up to Heist

*Two Semes and One Uke: Chapter 4: "Things can lead up to Heist."

Once we all made it to the door of the apartment. I miss and dropped the key. When I had a weird feeling that eyes was on me. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Sonic and Neshia2 was staring at my ass. Really? They couldn't help me! That's nice, but hey, as long they was in the apartment with me. I'm okay with the staring.

I grabbed the keys and unlock the door. I walked in, and the fellas was close behind. Neshia2 went pass Sonic and entered 'OUR' room. Me and Sonic jump to the slam. We both stare at the door to see if Neshia2 had anything else in mind. Then it went silent. I guess he was done with his Temper flares.

I turn to Sonic. "Sonic,...What Did you say to Neshia2?" I knew I was there, but I had to make sure he didn't have any side comment to Neshia2 while I wasn't fully listening. Sonic looked at me. "Nothing, I wouldn't say a Damn Thing to that Nigga."he snared at me. Sonic was getting mad. I always liked when Sonic was upset. It always get me a little horny thing for Sonic. "Well, Why he's upset." I was pushing to see if Sonic really did said something Neshia2. He don't know, I'm the one that get the bruises on to me from him. Sonic turn his head. "I'm taking me Ass in the room! Neshia2 is always a Mood killer in this Bitch!" Sonic stormed off and slammed his door as well. I sigh to hear the other neighbors yelling through the wall to tell us to cool off or shut the hell up with all that racket.

Suddenly I heard the door Knock. I walk over to open it. Once I open it, it was on of the angry mothers in the apartment complex. She growled at me. "What the Hell is your Fucking problem!" To the following guys from the other apartment houses. "Yeah Were trying to be fucking quiet, and your apartment is the most Loudest of all of us! I Swear shadow! You let your fucking room mates cause on more Damn Noise I'll-" He was cut off by me. "I'm Sorry Sir. Ma'am. I promise you, I will see if that stop the noises." I lower my ears. I didn't like to get yelled at. Even by my neighbors that I knew for possibly 3 years. The Mother that was yelling was Ann, She and I was close up to when my two Semes roommates came. Soon after that, we stop hanging around each two guys was Best friends. One name Kevin, and the other was name Tracy. I use to date Tracy, up to when he and I had an fallen out. We end up breaking up and now he notice that I be came a little bigger around the hips. He tried to come back, but Neshia2 didn't let him go at it with me. Kevin is just an pal of mine, were still pals but he just don't like Sonic and Neshia2 around. So I invite him when Sonic and Neshia2 was at work. "I'll make sure of it. Thank you." I said. They all nod and went off their separate ways. I close the door and place a back to it. I slid down and sigh with relief that it was over.

Damn Them, I sometimes wish they just get along damn it. Doing all that curssing and shit. I think those two are having some competition for something, but I don't know what. It's so damn dumb, but what are they trying to prove. I know damn well it ain't me. If it is me, I'm beating the F*** out of both of them.

I got up and went to fix me something to snack on. Hell, if they treat me as some damn prize, I won't be talking to them in a long ass time. That's one thing I had, a man bragging about what he has. It wouldn't be right. It would be rude to do that. More you brag, things will soon be entangled by you. That what daddy always said. Me, I'm more an Daddy's little boy or Uke. My Dad was an single father to triplets. That make me the oldest and my two younger brothers. Mephiles , and Spear. Those are my brothers. I'm sure everyone met Mephiles, but Spear had an Nickname now. His name is Smiley,and no not that shit off online. But Smiley is my brother...Yes he's a little tab creepy. But that's another time. But yes, they are my family. As I thought more, Daddy always did what he thought was best. Ever sense I was again born as of The space ARK, he took in to watch me as my son all over then. He also had to harden me. He taught me the understanding of guys and sex, even don't let things get me to be an pussy. I fail to realize, I have been an pussy lately. It wasn't coming up sooner then I think. I think I just act like this a little longer beside, I'm loving the way I get the love sex lately.

Deep in my head, Neshia2 came beside me and began to lick my neck. I jump from the wolf. I moan lightly in the kitchen. "Neshia2, you always find a way to lick me in my hornyness." I smirk. Deep down inside, I wasn't really wanted to have sex with Neshia2. I don't really wanted, my body was craving for **_someone_** in the apartment.

Few mins later, Neshia2 thrust into me deeply. He painted and I did too, but I wasn't looking at him. My legs was wide opened, my nails was dug in his back. The headboard hit the wall each time to his powerful trust. My mind wasn't with me. Each time Neshia2 thrust, I called his name, but I really wanted **_someone_** else to make me call his name. Our pant soon reach in to hollers and yells. Neshia2 began to move faster, I notice that I wasn't the same as he does when he's upset. For some reason, this sex was okay, I arch my back and smile just a little. He panted along with me. The wolf gave in few more moment when he was coming close. He pulled out and release his load on to me. I panted and so did he. He layed down and held me close. I grabbed the covers and stared at the door .

Wondering,..Is sonic listening to me. I hope I really didn't make him upset. Because of Neshia2, I won't be with the guy I like and might even love.


End file.
